


How It Should Have Gone

by cjoycoolio



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjoycoolio/pseuds/cjoycoolio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The happy (smut filled ) alternative ending of my drabble "Party On or Party Off".</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It Should Have Gone

**Author's Note:**

> This fict is NC-17, Smut(okay don’t kill me I don’t usually write smut so bear with me when you read this)  
> I suggest reading the first fict before reading this only because it makes this all the more sweeter but you can still read this without reading the first fict.
> 
> Here is the scene right before the alternative ending:
> 
> 45 minutes passed and the party is literally crazy. People were already drunk and they were doing some insane things like dancing only in their underwear, having sex out in the open on the couches, and just literally doing whatever they wanted.
> 
> “So, you know Spider-Man? a jock asks
> 
> “Of course I do. He’s like my best friend”
> 
> “That’s pretty cool dude.”
> 
> “Yup. Well I’m going to go find him. See you”
> 
> “See you Pete”
> 
> They then fist bump. Peter then looks to find his boyfriend who was literally jumping on the walls. ” Hey!Dead Pool!”Peter shouts to get his attention. “Oh hi Pete”Wade says as he climbs down a wall. “What’s up?”

“I was wondering. Have you seen Spider-Man?” Peter asks before he gives him a secret wink.

Wade smirks under his mask. “Ah. Nope. Haven’t seen him but I can help you look” Wade says.

“Cool thanks. Deadpool” Peter says as he gives him a smile. Wade blushes under his mask. “No prob Pete. Let’s go.” Wade says as they then walk out of the living room where the party was still was still going on. Everyone was to preoccupied having the time of their life to see Peter and Deadpool leave the commotion.

Peter and Deadpool quickly rush into Peter’s bedroom and locks the door with out anyone noticing. Peter then pushes Deadpool onto his bed before he plants himself on top of him. He tears off the mask and throws it on the floor. He looks adoringly into Wade’s eyes as he caresses his cheek with his hands. He then leans in until their lips meet for a slow but passionate kiss. Wade grabs onto Peter’s head and holds it as he slips his tongue through his boyfriend’s lips. Peter moans in pleasure before he grants entrance, opening his mouth wider for Wade’s tongue to explore. Wade moves his tongue, grazing everything within reach. Another moan escapes Peter. Wade uses this as as signal to kiss him deeper. He forces his face further into Peter’s till his tongue is down Peter’s throat. Peter almost chokes but he continues to kiss him while breathing heavily through his nose. After a few more minutes of making out, they finally pull out for a breath of air. They’re both panting harsh breathes as they look into each other eye’s.

“I’m ready.” Peter says. Wade looks at him surprised. It’s been months since they’ve been together but they still haven’t done anything further than third base and whenever Wade tries Peter stops him. So Wade quits trying and doesn’t pressure him anymore. He wants to make sure that Peter was ready. He just didn’t expect that tonight was the night he was.

“Are you sure?” Wade asks looking at him expectantly.

Peter nods his head.” I love you Wade so much and I want it to be you I lose my virginity to. No one else but you and now I’m finally ready.” Peter says.

”You know if we do this right now you’re going to miss the awesome party outside” Wade says.

“I know and I don’t care” Peter says. Wade now looks at him confused.

“I thought you wanted this party so you could become popular?” he asks as he raises an eyebrow out him.

Peter smiles. “I did but when I was out there earlier with all those popular kids it didn’t feel right and I realized something then” he says.

”And what is that?” Wade asks.

“I realized that I don’t need to be popular. I don’t need to be cool. I’m already happy as I am, a nerd who loves science” Peter says as he smiles.

Wade smiles back at him before he looks at him sternly “So you sure you ready to do this?” Wade asks.

“Yes Wade. I couldn’t be anymore ready.” Peter says as he grabs Wades face and looks at him sincerely. Wade looks into his eyes and he just knows by how Peter looks at him so intently that there isn’t any doubt written in them.

“Okay but whenever you feel uncomfortable just say the word and I’ll stop.” he says.

Peter nods his head. Wade then kisses him sweetly before he rolls him over on the bed so now that he was on top of him. He smirks as he then gets off the bed.

“What the hell Wade? Where are you going?” Peter says angrily with a confused face.

“Chill Peter. I just have to take this dam costume off. It’s too dam tight” Wade says.

Peter chuckles. “Oh. Well then hurry the fuck up” he says.

Wade rolls his eyes as he then slides out of his costume. He walks back to the bed with only his underwear on. He goes back on top of Peter and brushes his lips against his while he hastily takes off Peter’s shirt. He presses sweet kisses down along his chest till he reaches the waistband of his pants. He stops and looks seductively at Peter as he ever so slowly pulls his pants down. Peter watches him with so much lust in his eyes. Wade smirks at Peter once the pants are off of him and thrown on the ground. He lines the cloth with his mouth and Peter withers underneath in him. Wade runs his tongue back up along boyfriend’s chest until his lips are met with Peter’s. He kisses him chastely before he brings his mouth down onto the crook of his boyfriend’s neck.

"Wade” Peter moans as he then extends his neck to the right to give Wade more room. Peter slowly ran his hands down Wade’s back before letting them settle on his hips. Wade presses his mouth and sucks against the smooth skin. Peter groans, pushing his hips forward. The friction of their erections rubbing together through the cloth causes Wade to pause and wail out a moan. Wade then looks at Peter devilishly as he drags himself down until his mouth is back against the white cloth. Peter withers against him. “Just fuck me already!” Peter says angrily.

Wade stares back him “Patience is a virtue, my dear.” he says casually. Peter groans in irritation. Wade then looks at him sternly. “You sure you want to do this?” he asks.

“Yes. I’m sure. dammit. Just fuck me already” Peter says in annoyance. Wade then smirks at him as he pulls his underwear down off his legs and throws it on the ground.

“Well hello there” Wade says with a huge grin. Peter looks him at angrily, his patience wearing thin. Wade then playfully teases his boyfriend, his mouth grazing along the tip.

“Wade. I’m dying here” Peter wails exasperatedly. Not wanting to be an asshole anymore Wade takes Peter whole. Peter bucks his hips, grasping onto the sheets under him. He was not used to this sensation but he couldn’t get enough of it either. Wade bobs his head up and down, dragging his tongue along the sides of his cock, causing Peter to moan out loudly. Wade pulls out with a pop as he smiles evilly at his boyfriend.

“No! Don’t stop..” Peter says not liking the feeling of being exposed again.

“Be patient dear.” Wade says as the gets off the bed, goes back to where his costume lays by the floor and hastily searches it until he finds what he needs. He smiles when he finally finds them. “We can’t forget these now can we?” Wade says as he goes back to bed and holds out a foiled square and a small bottle in front of Peter’s face. Peter shakes his head. Wade places the condom on top of the side table drawer before he spreads Peter’s leg apart, opening them wide. He then pops the cap off the bottle and pours the liquid onto his fingers. He looks at Peter. “Now this might hurt a little so if you want me to stop just say so okay?” he asks.

Peter nods his head. Wade then slowly inserts a finger. Instant pain comes over Peter. “It hurts” he groans.

“It will get better dear” Wade says as he pushes his finger inside deeper. The pain still hasn’t die down “Ah”Peter groans again.

Wade then inserts a second finger. “Ah fuck” Peter utters out in pain. Wade then begins scissoring his fingers and the pain that Peter was enduring was now slowly subsiding and being replaced with a new feeling, a feeling that Peter couldn’t explain. Wade finally forces a third finger inside him which causes Peter to moan out. “Wade”. Wade digs his fingers deeper insider of Peter until his hand was knuckles deep and his fingers can graze Peter’s prostate. Peter groaned as he felt Wade hit his prostate. The waves of pleasure rolled through his body. “Please….come on….” Peter said as he felt like he couldn’t last any longer. Wade continues curling his fingers and spreading Peter out wider. Once Wade finally feels that Peter is wide enough he slowly pulls his fingers out from inside him Peter groans, hating the feeling of being bare. He looks at his boyfriend with pleading eyes. “Wade.. Please”.

Wade looks at him sternly. “I’m going to ask you one more time. Are you sure you want to do this?” he asks.

Peter groans in irritation. “Yesl! Goddammit Wade just fuck me already!”

Wade then smirks. “It will be my pleasure.” he says as he grabs the condom from on top of the side table drawer and rips it open with his teeth. He then hastily pulls his own underwear off and pulls the condom over his own cock. He then grabs the bottle again and rubs his cock with the lube. He puts the bottle back on top of the drawer before he hoists Peter’s legs above his shoulders. “Okay again this might hurt a little. So if you want me to stop just say so.” Wade says.

”Wade I know. Now just fuck me” Peter says impatiently. Wade then slowly inserts his tip inside of Peter. “FUCK” Peter groans out loudly. Wade pushes himself deeper inside. “More.. please” Peter whines. Wade then pushes himself more deeper, the tip skimming Peter’s prostrate. A flood of pure ecstasy rushes through Peter’s body. Peter grabs onto the sheets again and stares into Wade’s eyes. Wade lingers inside him, letting Peter get used to the sensation. Wade gazes back at Peter before he pulls out and slams back in. “Wade” Peter wails out in pleasure. Wade then gradually increases his speed. “Faster Wade.” Peter nearly yells.

“As you wish” Wade says with a smirk as he follows his boyfriend’s instruction and thrusts inside faster than before. Peter moans, loving this sensation that rises inside of him.”Don’t stop” he demands. Wade happily obliges and increases his speed even more, thrusting as fast as he can. “FUCK” Peter screams out as he arches his back.

His cock starts to quiver, dripping pre-cum in between their bodies.”Wade. I..I’m.. close” Peter whimpers. Wade then clenches his hand onto Peter’s cock and starts pumping in time with his thrusts. Peter’s eyes rolls to to back of his head as he moans out his boyfriends’s name and he let’s himself go, fervently cumming into Wade’s hand. At the sound of his name, Wade also loses it and cums hard inside of Peter before falling on top of him. Wade then pulls out an rolls onto the side of Peter. “Fuck…that..was” “amazing”

“more like incredible. Who knew you could be so demanding?”Wade chuckles.

Peter smiles at him.”Thank you Wade.” he says.

“For what?” Wade asks.

“For making my first time unforgettable” Peter replies. Wade instantly blushes.

A couples minutes of peaceful silence passed as they both come down from their highs. Peter grabs hold onto Wade’s hand as they both closes their eyes for a few minutes and left their minds wander. Pleasant memories of their time with each other filling their heads. They both smile to themselves before they each open their eyes again. They then face each other, leaning on their sides. The moment Peter’s eyes meets Wade’s, everything else fades out around them. They then truly see the person in front of him. The person who knows them better than they know them self. The person they both know they can’t ever be without. The person they can trust without any doubt. The person they want to spend their lifetime with. The person that they love with every beat of their hearts. Peter smiles dearly at his boyfriend, who smiles adoringly back at him.

” I love you Wade.” “I love you too Peter”.

They both lean in together brushing their lips against each other for a sweet but passionate kiss. They both pull out of the kiss with a smile sprung on their faces and their foreheads pressed together. They each laugh softly at each other. Wade pulls Peter over making his boyfriend’s back lean against his chest.

“You know what?” Wade asks as he wraps his arms around Peter.

“What?”

“I’m really glad that I have you as my boyfriend” Wade says as he rests his head against Peter’s shoulder.

“I feel the same way about you Wade.” Peter says as he leans his head on Wade’s.

Peter and Wade stays in each other arms for the rest of the night, completely forgetting the party outside the room. So maybe he won’t be popular. So maybe he won’t be cool. So maybe he’ll still get bullied but that didn’t matter to Peter anymore because he realizes the only thing that does matter to him is the boy that has his arms wrapped around him, snuggling against his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to mcberrysworld for helping me when I was stuck <3\. I hope you all like it as much as I loved writing it. Thanks for reading :D


End file.
